Them
by Katie2
Summary: Mirai Trunks lives a hard life. His world, as he says, is not even a world anymor,e just devistation. This is his reflection upon his life, friend and master, parents, and how he became what he became. Please read and review.


Hello everyone. This is a small piece about Mirai Trunks and the day before he heads to the past. He reflects upon his past and why he is what he is.
    
     
    
    I don't own Dragonball Z or the song _The Kids Aren't Alright_ by The Offspring so don't sue.
    
     
    
    Please read and review.
    
     
    
    Them
    
    By Katie
    
     
    
    Once we were all right, its true. Once we had a world, its true. Once the only war was between countries and gangs, where any side, with the
    
     right strength, had a chance to win, its true.
    
     
    
    It's all changed. Now we're not alright. Now we only have tattered, torn, and wrecked devastation that stands for what was once a world. Now
    
     we have one war, where only one side has a chance at winning, or should I say we had one war where one side won without any difficulty.
    
     
    
    We live in devastation. Since they came, we've only felt pain. The sun doesn't even shine anymore.
    
     
    
    I walk around a lot these days, in fear that if I take to flight, my ki shall be sensed or I shall be seen, for they are always watching, paying 
    
    attention, they never grow tired.
    
     
    
    I watch as I walk. I watch the tears of children, kneeling over others, gone forever in death. They are innocent, but still they suffer. They are 
    
    younger than me, born during the war, or even after. How they still live, it is beyond me.
    
     
    
    I live for the strength in which my father gave; it is more than what is imaginable. But it still isn't enough to bring them to rest. My whole life 
    
    has been spent trying to gain enough strength, bring up my power so that I could take full advantage of what my father gave, but I fear now
    
    that I have reached my Plato.
    
     
    
    I have grown with this all. Sometimes I feel that the death and carnage are the only things I can truly rely on. I just look at it, day after day, 
    
    seeing it over and over. Wherever I go, I see it.
    
     
    
    **_When we were young the future was so bright_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_The old neighborhood was so alive_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_And every kid on the whole damn street_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_Was gonna make it big and not be beat_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    It didn't used to be this way. My mother grew up in peace upon this place we used to call a planet. She said she knew nothing herself of 
    
    battling until she was sixteen and traveled to find the dragonballs with Goku, Krillian and Oolong. But even then, she says, she didn't truly 
    
    understand it.
    
     
    
    She says that I grew up in the best possible way I could, given the circumstances. But still she cries. Every night she lies on her bed and 
    
    cries. When I was young I used to just look at my mother and feel a slight weakness come over me, but I was strong. I just brushed away my 
    
    tears and went off somewhere else. Now I often sit in the doorway every night, watching her cry. I do not feel tears appear on my cheeks 
    
    anymore, for I have grown to strong for tears like those. I have shed to many. I often fall asleep in the doorway, guarding my mother. I feel it 
    
    my duty to sit there all night in her doorway, watching her and give her my silent support. Often I just watch her all night crying herself to 
    
    sleep. Most of the time I just watch her the whole night, as she whispering gentle cries for my father in her sleep. She misses him.
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_The kids are grown up but their lives are worn_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_How can one little street_**
    
    **_Swallow so many lives_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    My father. I never knew him. He died when I was a baby. I often ask her what he was like. She just stops what she's doing and answers me 
    
    simply not going into much detail. I usually only hear that he was good when he wanted to be and that he was now in hell. I often wonder 
    
    why.
    
     
    
    I figure that my father was not a good man to most people. Even though he was not the kindest, she loves him with all of her heart. For this 
    
    alone I am ready to give him the love of a son. If only he could have been here when I grew up, seen what I have become. I wonder what he'd 
    
    say.
    
     
    
    I want to meet him. I hope when I go to the past tomorrow, I shall be able to meet him, know him without him knowing I am his son.
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Chances thrown_**
    
    **_Nothing's free_**
    
    **_Longing for what used to be_**
    
    **_Still it's hard_**
    
    **_Hard to see_**
    
    **_Fragile lives, shattered dreams....oh!_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    My mother has slaved day and night for years constructing a new capsule for me to travel to the past in. I will venture to the past with a 
    
    medicine for a heart disease that shall kill the strongest warrior of the past, named Son Goku. Hopefully he will survive thanks to the 
    
    medicine and be able to fight them when they arrive. I shall also explain to him of my time, and how the world will come to be if he does not 
    
    survive to battle them.
    
     
    
    I hope he shall take me seriously. From what my mother and my master and best friend Son Gohan tell me, he will be able to help us. I hope 
    
    he shall. Gohan had complete faith in this plan and always told me that it will work.
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Jamie had a chance, well she really did_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    Master Gohan. He taught me to fight. When I was young I was angry at everything for not being able to stop them. He taught me to control that 
    
    anger in my attacks, and fight with honor. He also taught me many attacks, more complex and powerful than the simple ones I already knew.
    
     
    
    He also taught me something more important than anything else. He taught me the value of friendship. I had never known anything about 
    
    friendship before, never being able to get close to anyone besides my mother for I felt that that person may be to weak and die during the next 
    
    attack from them. Usually I was right.
    
     
    
    But Gohan was different. He was strong and determined. A Super Saiyjin himself, he truly was able to prove his pure heart and great power by 
    
    his ability in the super range. I felt nothing but admiration and friendship towards him my whole life.
    
     
    
    He taught me how to be a good friend. He taught me that although we lived in a time of death and destruction, the values of friendship still 
    
    stood strong. He saved my life numerous times, even giving his in battle so that I would have a chance to live.
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Jay committed suicide_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_Brandon OD'd and died_**
    
    **_woooh_**
    
    **_What the hell is going on_**
    
    **_The cruelest dream, reality_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    I wish I had been there at Gohan's death. He died at the hands of them, there's no doubt about it. I found him in a large puddle of rainwater 
    
    and blood, filling a great gouge in the wrecked up, tar and rock road. I was in flight when I found him, but landed quickly stalking slowly 
    
    towards him as the heavy rain beat down harder and faster on my tired, soar skin. But still I strived forwards.
    
     
    
    Salty tears ran down my tired cheeks, mixing wildly with the rain the fell upon my face and hair, dripping down upon my face, hands, neck, 
    
    and the rest of my body, drenching my tattered clothes. I just stared meekly at him with my eyes full of cloudiness. The whole time I just 
    
    whispered Gohan. After a few moments, standing but a few feet away I let out a bloodcurdling yell and I felt my fists clench. Rage weld up 
    
    inside of me taking control of my sadness and depression, all I felt was hatred towards them. My hair slowly turned to a bright tint of gold and 
    
    stood spiked, instead of lavender and down, flopping over my face. After a few moments I fell to my knees, my sadness over whelming me 
    
    again. I fell to my knees and let out another yell that was the name of Gohan. I than let my head go and I fell in a heap on my knees.
    
     
    
    Gohan made me what I am now, a super saiyjin.
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Chances thrown_**
    
    **_Nothing's free_**
    
    **_Longing for what used to be_**
    
    **_Still it's hard_**
    
    **_Hard to see_**
    
    **_Fragile lives, shattered dreams....oh!_**
    
    **_ _**
    
    Super Saiyjin, it's a strength that I can barely stand. It engulfs me; over powers me; changes me. Besides my physical appearance changes I 
    
    become more angered and full of rage. I feel when I am in Super Saiyjin I am much easier to anger. I try to stay out of it when I can in fear 
    
    that I might kill someone if they anger me in any way.
    
     
    
    And I don't want that to happen. The only ones I want to die right now are them, not the people of this planet. They are machines, causing 
    
    death and carnage with no mercy. It makes my blood boil.
    
     
    
    When I was young, around age seven, I saw something that made my blood boil over. A young girl, not much older than I, kneeled before 
    
    them, her hands clenched together, tears rolling down her face. Behind her stood many other children, some even younger than I. This girl 
    
    jut sat there, pleading before them. They just laughed and gave her one ki blast through the chest and she was dead. They did this one by one 
    
    to the other children, laughing as they did it.
    
     
    
    It angered me greatly, but not even knowing how to fly yet, I couldn't do anything about it. However I tried. When they reached the last child I 
    
    dove out of my hiding spot, trying my hardest to defeat them. They laughed and launched me out of the way, and into a wall where I fell 
    
    limply to the ground, unconscious. I don't quite know what happened after, all I know was that they killed the last child, and left me. They 
    
    thought I was dead.
    
     
    
    That was their biggest mistake. They should have finished what they started right then and there; they should have finished their fight with 
    
    me, killing me like they did the others. They assumed I was dead or dying.
    
     
    
    But my mother found me a while later, when I cannot quite say for I didn't know. She took me inside and nursed me until my wounds were 
    
    healed.
    
     
    
    I lay on my bed for weeks, healing. My mother was in and out of my room a lot, watching me. She didn't think I was really there, for my eyes 
    
    were glued on the ceiling, unblinking and not traveling. Only my chest rising slowly and lower again with my breath did she know I was alive.
    
     
    
    The whole time I stared at that ceiling I was in deep thought. My thoughts were always on them, how much I hated them. I was always 
    
    devising plans, which I knew would fail for they all required a lot of fighting strength, and I had none at the time. Until finally I came upon 
    
    one, that required flying. I thought that maybe I could try and learn to fly to finish off this plan.
    
     
    
    Once I was healed I decided it was time to learn to fly. My mother protested at the beginning, but lay off after a while, knowing that it must be 
    
    my saiyjin instincts, from kicking in.
    
     
    
    Learning to fly took a while, and it was hard not having a teacher or anyone around that knew. But with sheer determination and my fighting 
    
    strength, within a week I flew.
    
     
    
    That was when I realized, soaring above the carnage and death, looking upon it from above, how much devastation there actually was. I must 
    
    have almost gone around the whole planet in that one flight. This was when I finally realized the value of my fighting skills, and how 
    
    important it was that I learn. I vowed right there in flight that I would become a super saiyjin and save this planet.
    
    **_ _**
    
    **_Chances thrown_**
    
    **_Nothing's free_**
    
    **_Longing for what used to be_**
    
    **_Still it's hard_**
    
    **_Hard to see_**
    
    **_Fragile lives, shattered dreams._**
    
     
    
    Now it is exactly ten days since that day. I have made have that vow come true; I have become a super saiyjin. Now it is time to keep the other 
    
    half.
    
     
    
    Tomorrow I will be going to the past, to warn Goku of their coming. Tomorrow I shall start my battle to keep that vow. I know I can. I shall 
    
    defeat them.
    
     
    
    Them…the androids…shall fall.
    
     
    
    I know it.
    
     
    
    The End
    
     
    
    How was that? Good bad? Hate it? Love it? Well than please review.
    
     
    
    Thanks for reading!
    
     
    
    Katie


End file.
